Heart Skipped a Beat
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe are reunited at Barden after being apart for six years. They've always carried feelings for each other but will they finally admit it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chloe Beale and her best friend, Aubrey Posen were standing at a booth trying to recruit members for their a cappella group, the Barden Bellas. They weren't having much luck thus far.

"Hey, ladies." Stacie, Aubrey's girlfriend of six months approached them. She kissed Aubrey on the lips and secured an arm around her waist.

"No one takes a cappella seriously," Aubrey sighed.

"We just need an alto," Stacie stated. "I'm sure out of the girls you've spoken to, one will be decent."

"We haven't recruited a single person," Aubrey huffed.

Stacie rubbed circles on Aubrey's hip with her thumb. "Relax. We'll find someone." Stacie scanned the crowd and nodded towards a brunette with heavy eyeliner and multiple piercings in her ear. "How about her?"

Aubrey and Chloe looked to where Stacie's gaze had fallen and saw the brunette nearing them.

Aubrey scrunched up her face. "She looks too alternative for us."

"Ohmygod!" Chloe exclaimed, shoving her flyers at Aubrey and rushing over to the petite girl. "Beca!"

The brunette's eyes widened and she stopped walking to see who had called her name. She didn't know anyone here except her creepy roommate, Kimmy Jin. When her eyes fell on a familiar smile and flowing red hair, her jaw dropped. "Chloe?"

The redhead looked relieved. "You remember!"

"Of course I remember."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca in a tight hug. "Why aren't you in Oregon?"

It took Beca a moment to hug Chloe back, having been thrown off by the sudden contact. "A lot has happened. I transferred here because my dad wants me to finish school before I go to L.A. to pursue a music career."

Chloe beamed. "Still into music?"

"Always."

Chloe reached for Beca's hand and linked them together.

Beca was again caught off guard and she had to fight the urge to pull her hand away. "Still no idea what boundaries are, huh?" Beca joked.

Chloe smiled as she pulled Beca towards her and Aubrey's booth. "You're going to have to start getting used to it again."

Stacie and Aubrey had been watching the two interact and were beyond curious to know who the "alt-chick" was.

"Aubrey, Stacie. This is Beca. We were friends when we were kids. We lost touch when Beca moved to Oregon. Beca this is my best friend, Aubrey and her girlfriend, Stacie."

Beca waved to the taller women before reaching out to pull a flyer from Aubrey's hand. "Barden Bellas?"

"We're an a cappella group," Chloe explained.

"Yeah, that's in right now, isn't it?" Beca replied.

"Do you want to try-out?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed. "No, I'm good. A cappella is kind of lame."

Stacie gently squeezed Aubrey's hand to calm her girlfriend.

Chloe playfully slapped Beca on the arm. "It is not. Try out. It's fun. I know you can sing." Chloe looked at her friends. "She has a beautiful voice."

Beca blushed at the compliment and shrugged. "I'm okay."

Chloe smiled. "She's being modest." She looked to her friends and gestured near an isolated area. "I'll be right back." She pulled Beca towards the tree. "We have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't seen you in six years and we haven't spoken in five. What happened to us?" She released Beca's hand and leaned against the tree. "You kind of drifted away from me in the end."

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "I'm sorry. I was… I was dealing with some things."

Chloe launched herself at Beca again, pulling her into a hug. "It's so amazing that you're here. I want to be upset with you but I can't bring myself to be."

Beca smiled and pulled out of the hug. She noticed Chloe frown and reached for the necklace around her neck, pulling it from under her shirt. "I thought about you all the time."

Chloe looked at the necklace and reached out to touch it. "You kept it."

Beca tentatively raised her hand, placing it over Chloe's. "Rarely ever take it off." Chloe had given Beca a necklace with a pendant of a musical note.

Aubrey approached Chloe and gestured towards the booth. "We need to get back to recruiting."

Chloe nodded and looked back at Beca. "Where are you staying?"

"Uh, Baker Hall," Beca replied. "Two-twenty-six."

"I'll stop by your room later." Chloe pulled out her phone and handed it to Beca.

Beca entered her number in the phone and handed it back. "I'll see you soon." She turned and walked off, leaving Chloe and Aubrey alone.

"What's the story there?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe sighed and turned to face her friend. "We were good friends for a few years. Her parents got divorced and she moved to Oregon with her mother. We stayed in touch for a year after she left but then she was always busy and never wanted to talk."

"And you're not upset about that?" Aubrey asked.

"I should be. I'm sure she has her reasons, though," Chloe replied. "I'm just happy to be in contact with her again. You'll like her, Bree. She's great. She's super into music. I'll talk her into joining the Bellas."

"She thinks a cappella is lame," Aubrey pointed out. "I don't see her as a Barden Bella."

"I'll change her mind," Chloe stated before joining Stacie at the booth.

* * *

Beca was sitting at her desk working on a mix when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she snapped her head around and saw that it was Chloe. She quickly removed her headphones and stood up. "Hey, sorry. I didn't hear you knock."

"It's okay. Your roommate let me in. She's… different."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Beca said before sitting down. I feel like I should sleep with a knife or something in case she tries to smother me with a pillow."

Chloe chuckled and plopped down onto Beca's bed. "Working on a mix?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I actually already managed to get a job at the radio station here. I'm hoping my boss will play my mixes."

"I'm sure he will." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her onto the bed to sit beside her. "What have you been up to these last few years?"

Beca shrugged. "School, music. Nothing exciting. You?"

"Pretty much the same. I've been a Barden Bella since I was a freshman. It's hard to balance while studying for a medical degree but I manage."

Beca smiled and nudged Chloe with her shoulder. "You always talked about being a doctor. I'm glad to hear you're making it happen. I'm obviously getting a degree in music. Nothing else could hold my attention."

Chloe's phone vibrated and she saw that it was Aubrey. She had plans with the blonde but she really wanted to catch up with Beca. She sent a quick text asking if they could reschedule before she gave her attention back to Beca. "So why'd you push me out of your life?"

"Not gonna beat around the bush on this one, huh?" Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I promise I'll tell you just not right now. Is that okay?"

Chloe could hear the sadness in Beca's voice and decided not to push her. She kissed the brunette on the cheek and rested her head on her shoulder. "Whenever you're ready."

Beca's heart fluttered in her chest at the contact and she tried not to make much of it. "I missed you, Chlo."

"I missed you too, Becs. We're definitely going to have to spend a lot of time catching up. We'd be able to spend a lot of time together if you were a Barden Bella."

Beca grinned and rolled her eyes. "No way in hell, Beale. Nice try, though."

Chloe raised her head from Beca's shoulder and looked at her. "It's like making mixes except you do everything with your mouth. You know you can't argue with that."

"I guess I can't," Beca agreed.

Chloe stood up and looked down at Beca. "Do you still like cheese fries?"

"Live and die by them." Beca stood up as well.

"Great, I know this amazing café that has the best cheese fries," Chloe said. "Do you want to go? It'll be nice to do something like old times."

"You had me at cheese fries," Beca joked.

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and the two headed to the café. It was nice. They eased right back into how things had been before they stopped talking. Chloe was still curious as to why they had stopped being friends to begin with but she would wait until Beca was ready to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca knocked on Chloe's apartment door and looked down at the CD that she was holding. She had stayed up late making mixes for the redhead and hoped that Chloe would enjoy them.

The front door opened and Beca was disappointed to see Aubrey. She had a strong feeling that she was on the very bottom of Aubrey Posen's list of favorite people. "Hey, is Chloe here?"

"Don't you two talk all the time? You should know her whereabouts."

"Well, I haven't spoken to her today." Beca tried to keep her attitude in check in order to not piss off Chloe's best friend. "So... is she here?"

"No, but she should be back soon. You can wait for her if you're quiet. I'm trying to study."

"Thanks." Beca entered the apartment. "What are you studying."

"Law stuff," Aubrey replied as she moved back over to the couch. "I want to be a lawyer."

"You can definitely instill fear into people," Beca stated.

Aubrey looked at her with narrowed eyes, not sure if that was a compliment or insult. She decided not to comment on it. She sat back down on the couch and picked up her textbook.

Beca wanted to escape to Chloe's room but didn't want to be in Chloe's space without her permission. She sat down on the couch across from Aubrey and noticed a setlist on the coffee table. She picked it up and began to skim over it. "Oh wow, is this what you're going to perform? This stuff is outdated."

Aubrey reached over the table and snatched the papers from Beca. "This is for Bellas' eyes only. And it's not outdated. It's tradition."

"It's boring," Beca countered. "You won't catch a crowd's attention with that. It makes a capella just seem even more lame."

"A-ca-scuse me? A cappella is not lame! Our rendition of Mariah Carey chart-toppers can be seen on YouTube. We have millions of views. People watch our videos."

"On purpose?"

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!"

Beca smiled big at Aubrey's reaction.

The door to the apartment opened and Chloe strolled in with Stacie right behind her. Chloe could immediately tell that Aubrey was upset and looked between her two friends. "Is everything okay, here?"

"This alt-bitch insulted a cappella again," Aubrey huffed.

Chloe looked disapprovingly at Beca.

Beca held up the cd case she was holding. "I made you a cd."

Chloe took Beca by the wrist and pulled her towards her bedroom.

"Sorry," Beca said as Chloe closed the room door. "I was just trying to make a suggestion about that sorry excuse for a set list and things kind of went downhill from there."

Chloe sighed. "Aubrey's very set on our current song choices. We'd love to do fresh stuff but she's our captain. What she says goes. And look, I get that you think the whole thing is dumb, but I enjoy being a Bella. You can't keep insulting it."

"Okay, I'll lay off," Beca promised.

"Thank you." Chloe took the cd that Beca was holding. "And thanks for this. I'm sure it's amazing."

"No problem."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? We're ordering Thai," Chloe said.

Beca shook her head. "Me in the same room as Aubrey is asking for trouble. She hates me."

"She does not," Chloe said. "Come on, say yes. I'll be too busy to hangout tomorrow. We've got auditions and other Bella stuff to take care of."

"Then we'll hangout when you're not busy," Beca said.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe begged. "I want you to stay."

Beca sighed and dropped her head back. "Fiiine."

Chloe clapped her hands together excitedly. "It'll be fun. I'll be right back."

* * *

"I can't stand her," Aubrey complained to Stacie while they sat in her bedroom. She is a rude, sarcastic little twat."

Stacie grinned and kissed Aubrey on the cheek. "Relax. You barely know her."

"I've interacted with her enough to know that I don't like her."

"She's Chloe's friend. Try to get along with her."

Aubrey sighed. "Do you like her?"

Stacie nodded. "She's hilarious. I tried to talk her into auditioning tomorrow. I heard her sing with Chloe earlier this week. She's amazing, Bree."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She'd be the rogue of the group. I can tell. I don't need anyone challenging my authority."

Stacie eyed Aubrey's body with a smirk. "You let me challenge your authority all the time."

Aubrey grinned and nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder. "Sometimes. Not all the time," she corrected. Aubrey and Stacie both being tops led to very interesting escapades in the bedroom.

Stacie got a glint in her eyes and she began to trail her hand up Aubrey's thigh. "Let's have a quickie."

A knock sounded at the door and Stacie sighed. "We're about to have sex!"

The door opened anyway and Aubrey laughed. "One day you're going to open that door and we're actually going to be naked."

"I've caught you guys in the act so many times. It won't even faze me anymore." Chloe closed the door and kneeled beside the bed so that she was close to Aubrey. She looked at the blonde without saying a word as she pouted.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Why are you puppy-dog eyeing me?"

"Can Beca stay for dinner? I already told her she could and it took me a lot of begging to convince her."

"Why are you asking me if you already invited her?"

"Just to be sure you're okay with it."

"I'm not. She's a pain in the ass but fine. She can stay for dinner."

Chloe stood up and hugged her best friend. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," Aubrey muttered.

"This is going to be interesting," Stacie said as she stood up.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were laughing at something Beca had said while Aubrey found interest in playing with her food. They were sitting in the living room while they ate their dinner.

"Ohmygod!" Chloe exclaimed. "Remember the treehouse in your backyard?"

Beca grinned at the thought of the treehouse her father had built. "We basically lived there."

"You thought it was childish to have one at thirteen," Chloe reminded her. "But you loved it. Your mom would make us dinner and we would get to eat in there. We practiced kissing in that thing. Did your dad keep it up?"

Aubrey's gaze left her food and she looked between Beca and Chloe. "Excuse me, what?"

"Yeah, back up," Stacie cut in. "You practiced kissing?"

Beca grew red but Chloe smiled at Stacie's words. "Yeah, Beca was my first kiss and vice versa."

"Details!" Stacie grinned.

"Spare me," Aubrey said before going back to eating her food.

Chloe shrugged. "We were fifteen. We figured the best way to do it right would be to practice with each other."

"You wanted to practice all the time," Beca recalled, face still red from embarrassment.

Stacie raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Chloe with a grin.

"Anyway," Chloe began before Stacie could say anything. "We had a lot of fun together."

"Clearly," Stacie said, amused. "So are you sure you can't try-out tomorrow, Beca?"

Beca smiled as Chloe stole food from her plate. "I'm sure."

"A cappella isn't for everyone anyway," Aubrey stated. "It takes a lot of discipline. Speaking of which, I need to start getting ready for bed. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Beca looked at the time on her phone, which read six forty-six but kept her smart ass comments to herself in order to appease Chloe.

"I'll take care of dishes," Chloe offered.

"Thanks." Aubrey stood up and looked down at her girlfriend. "Are you joining me?"

"Most definitely." Stacie got up. "Goodnight, ladies."

Stacie followed Aubrey into the bathroom and Chloe looked over at Beca. "Want to go for a walk?"

"God, yes." Beca was relieved to be leaving the apartment before Aubrey and Stacie got started with their shower sex. "I'm surprised Aubrey even knows what sex is. She's so damn uptight."

"Stacie has loosened her up over the months," Chloe said, offhandedly.

Beca began to laugh and Chloe gently used the back of her hand to slap Beca on the side of her thigh. "I didn't mean that to be dirty, you perv," she giggled.

Beca stood up and held her hand out for Chloe to take. Once up, they left the apartment and began to walk along the sidewalk.

"So..." Chloe glanced over at Beca. "Ready to tell me why we lost touch?"

Beca shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and let out a breath. Chloe said nothing else as they continued to walk in silence. When Beca actually did speak, it caught her off guard.

"My mom got in an accident a few months after we moved. She was confined to a wheelchair."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca continued.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be sad and to worry. I got busy between taking care of her, going to school and working to help with bills. I just wanted you there to make me smile like you always knew how to do. I knew that wasn't going to happen… not anytime soon, so I distanced myself because it hurt less that way. My mom died a few months ago. She, um, she had a brain aneurysm in her sleep. That's why I transferred back here. I would've contacted you when I came to my senses but I figured you hated me."

Chloe was in shock from what she was hearing. "I could never hate you. God, Beca. You should've told me what was going on. I would've been there for you." Chloe stopped walking and pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm sorry you went through that alone."

Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked them away. "It's fine. I managed."

Chloe pulled out of the hug to look at Beca. "I'm always here for you. Don't forget that." She hugged the brunette again.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot," Beca said. "I've missed out on so much not having you in my life."

"You're forgiven." Chloe ended the hug and linked her arm with Beca's. "Just don't go disappearing on me again. We have a lot of time to make up for."

The two continued their walk silently, just enjoying being near each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Aubrey was sitting in the auditorium next to Chloe, Stacie and the other girls. The last person had just auditioned and Aubrey was thankful. She swore her ears were going to start bleeding if another person sang off key.

"Geez," Stacie breathed out. "I thought it was never going to end."

"That was just a whole lot of bad," Amy agreed.

"Wait." Chloe perked up as she saw Beca walking onto the stage. "We have one more."

Aubrey glared at Beca as she knelt down on stage and leaned towards them.

"May I?" She gestured to the yellow cup on the desk and Aubrey quirked a brow.

Chloe nodded and Beca gently poured the pens and pencils out of it before sitting down.

As Beca began to sing, using the cup as an instrument, Aubrey could only think of two things. One, the brunette wasn't singing the song that was chosen for the audition and two, if she couldn't even sing the right song, she'd definitely be trouble later when it came to following other rules.

Aubrey glanced at the other members of the Bellas and could tell everyone was happy with Beca's performance. She was definitely going to be alone in not wanting Beca to join the Bellas.

* * *

Auditions had officially ended and the girls were sitting in Aubrey and Chloe's apartment.

"Chloe's friend was the best," Amy said. "Everyone else sounded like singing banshees."

"Amy's right," Stacie jumped in earning a disapproving look from her girlfriend. "Beca was amazing."

Chloe grinned and looked at Aubrey. "She's in, right?"

Aubrey shrugged. "We have others to consider."

Chloe raised a brow. "Really? Were we at the same audition?"

Aubrey scanned over the pictures of the girls who had tried-out and picked one up to show her friends. "How about this one?"

Stacie looked at her girlfriend questioningly. "Rita Renaldo?"

Cynthia Rose made a face of disgust. "Her nose kept dripping while she was singing."

Aubrey sighed and began to scan the pictures again but as she went to pick up another picture, Chloe stopped her. "What?"

"None of these girls are Bella material," Chloe stated. "You may not like the way Beca dresses or her attitude, but she can sing. She can help us win this year."

"Chloe's right, babe." Stacie rubbed Aubrey's back. "It's Beca or bust."

Aubrey clenched her jaw and thought about it for a moment. "Fine. Beca's in."

Chloe squealed excitedly and hugged Aubrey. "You won't regret it."

"Yeah, I doubt that." Aubrey pulled out of the hug. "You're responsible for her. She better keep her act together or she's out."

Stacie high-fived with Chloe. "We're going to rock it this year."

"Definitely," Cynthia Rose agreed. "Those Trebles aren't going to know what hit them."

* * *

"Ow!" Jesse held the back of his head where Beca had just used an CD case to hit him. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be stacking CDs not reading the back of all of them." Beca had become friends with Jesse while working at the station. She had been adverse to him at first but he had grown on her once he finally understood that she didn't want to date him.

Jesse held up the CD he had been looking at. "This is the soundtrack to one of the best movies ever made."

Beca rolled her eyes and got back to work. "Yeah, I don't care. Luke said we can't leave until this is done so hurry up. I have plans."

"Do those plans include the Bellas because it's aca-initiation night?"

Beca smirked and shook her head. "Not for me. There is no way Aubrey would let me join her group."

"You were the best one," Jesse replied. "You're definitely going to be a Bella by the end of the night. We're going to be aca-buddies doing aca-amazing things."

Beca looked at Jesse with a blank expression. "Never say those words again."

Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Chloe's name.

_Where are you?"_

_At work._

_I'm coming to kidnap you. See you in ten._

Beca shook her head with a smile on her face. "We have ten minutes to get this stuff done. I have to go."

"What's the rush?" Jesse asked, curiously.

"Just hurry up," Beca urged.

* * *

Chloe entered the station and frowned for a moment when she saw Beca laughing at something Jesse had said. She had met the boy once when she stopped by to bring Beca food and she had seen him at a cappella auditions. She didn't have anything against him. She knew he had a crush on Beca but it wasn't reciprocated.

Shaking away the strange feeling of jealousy, she adjusted the rope that was dangling from her shoulders and opened the black cloth bag she was holding. She crept further into the station and when she neared Beca without being noticed, she placed the bag over her head.

"What the fuck!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe giggled. "Relax, Becs. It's me."

"Chloe? What are you doing?" Beca tried to remove the bag but her hands were slapped away.

"I told you I was going to kidnap you."

"I didn't think you meant literally."

"It's all a part of initiation," Chloe assured her. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do," Beca answered without hesitation.

Chloe smiled and linked her fingers with Beca's. "Okay, let's go."

"Bye guys," Jesse said. "Have fun, Beca."

"Later, Jesse," Beca said as she allowed Chloe to guide her out of the station.

Chloe noticed two Trebles dressed in army gear topped with black lines under their eyes enter the station and laughed. "Looks like Jesse's being recruited too."

"Oh great. Now there's a real chance he'll refer to us as aca-buddies."

Chloe helped Beca into her car and pulled the rope from her shoulder. "I have to tie your wrists together."

"Okay, Beale. Is this really for initiation or are you into some weird stuff?"

Chloe could hear the smile in Beca's voice and playfully shoved her. "Shut up and give me your arms."

Beca held up her arms with her wrists together. "Do I have to wear this stupid thing on my head?"

"Yes," Chloe said as she began to tie Beca's wrists together."

"It's-,"

"Tradition."

"Exactly." Chloe finished what she was doing and moved to the driver's side. "Everyone's excited to meet you," she said as she started the car.

"Am I the only new member?" Beca asked.

"You are. You'll love the girls. They're the best. I'm sure you'll be fast friends with all of them."

* * *

After what Beca found to be a weird initiation, she was standing outside with a bunch of other a cappella groups, celebrating initiation night. Well, she was doing more standing around than celebrating.

Chloe approached Beca and handed her a red cup. "Hey, you. Having fun?"

"So much fun," Beca said, sarcastically as she took the cup. "I don't drink." She sniffed the contents of the cup and made a face before sipping it. "This is disgusting."

"We're college students. We can't afford the good stuff." Chloe took the cup from Beca and handed it to a random kid passing by.

Amy approached them and pointed at Beca. "Newbie, shot-off. Let's go."

"Oh, I'm good," Beca declined.

"Where I'm from, it's rude to turn down a drinking challenge. Or any challenge involving alcohol."

Beca quirked a brow. "What else would you be doing with alcohol?"

"My dad was once in a Molotov challenge to see who could create the biggest fire."

Beca looked at Chloe, who only grinned at her. "Um, I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't drink."

Amy looked surprised by this. "You don't drink? How do you handle life? There's a drink for everything. Bad day? Drink some rum or whiskey. Want to relax a bit? Drink a beer. Want to do something illegal or forget an entire day? Take shots of vodka."

Beca shrugged. "Surprisingly, I handle life pretty well without any of that."

"Huh," Amy breathed out as she looked at Beca as if she was an anomaly. "Interesting. So just to make sure, that's a no to the shots?"

Beca nodded, amused. "Correct."

"Dance-off, then."

"I don't do that either."

"Okay, if this friendship is going to work, I need you to do one of those things."

"I'd be down for that Molotov thing."

"Yes!" Amy held up her hand and Beca tentatively high-fived her. Amy left, joining the other Bellas as they danced on the bleachers.

"I really hope she doesn't hold me to that."

Chloe laughed. "She's drunk. She'll forget." Chloe reached out and tugged on Beca's hand. "Go on a walk with me."

"You'll miss the festivities," Beca pointed out.

"I'm sure there will be videos on Facebook of anything I might miss," Chloe joked. She tugged on Beca's hand, forcing the brunette to follow her. "So, what made you audition?"

Beca grinned. "I wanted to piss Aubrey off."

Chloe chuckled. "Of course. I should've known."

"_And_ maybe I want to help you win at Nationals." Beca glanced at Chloe. "I know how much it means to you."

Chloe smiled and nudged Beca. "Softie. Thank you. That's actually really sweet of you."

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm not an evil villain. That'd be Aubrey."

Chloe noticed that they were nearing her apartment and wondered if she could get Beca to spend the night. "Remember when you used to spend the night at my place and you'd scare me creepy stories that you swore were true."

"I totally had you convinced that there was a ghost in your house."

"You were such a little shit," Chloe said, amused. "I'll never forget when your mom helped me get back at you."

Beca laughed at the thought of her mother and Chloe booby trapping the house to make it seem like a ghost was in it. "Yeah, you two got me good with that ghost prank." Beca's demeanor changed at the mention of her mother.

Chloe took note of the change and unhooked her arm from Beca's so she could put her arm over the brunette's shoulders. "Want to spend the night?"

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chloe dug through her drawer and pulled out a pair of pink sweats and a gray t-shirt. She tossed them to Beca, who looked at the sweatpants as if they were contagious.

"Do you have something more neutral?" Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Some things don't change. Other colors besides black exist, Becs."

Beca grinned. "If I'm going to broaden my horizons, I'm not going to start with neon pink sweatpants."

Chloe held out her hand and Beca tossed the pants back.

Chloe put the sweats away and pulled out navy ones instead. "Do you approve of those?"

"I do, thanks." Beca got up from the edge of Chloe's bed, planning to leave the room in order to go change but was halted due to shock when Chloe removed her own shirt. The redhead turned back to her drawer as she undid the clasp to her bra, letting it slide down her arms.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Chloe asked as she pulled a green shirt from the drawer.

Beca's eyes trailed Chloe's bare back and her heart began to race.

"Hey." Chloe turned around to face her friend. "Are you listening?"

Beca's eyes widened and she covered her eyes. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Chloe chuckled at Beca's behavior. "I'm changing. Come on, you've seen me naked before."

True. Beca had seen Chloe change in front of her before but Beca's thoughts now weren't as innocent as they had been then.

Chloe pulled Beca's hand from over her eyes and Beca saw that she was now fully changed. "Sorry, I'm just confident about all of this," Chloe gestured to her body.

Beca nodded. "You should be... I mean, you look nice. Your abs are... yeah. It's all nice." Beca gestured behind her to the door. "Um, I'm gonna go change."

Chloe smiled and moved towards the door. "Change here. I'll meet you in the living room."

Beca walked out of Chloe's bedroom as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She stopped by the couch but didn't see the redhead sitting there. "Chloe?" She called out. When she didn't get an answer, she figured maybe the redhead had gone to the bathroom. Beca moved to sit on the couch and as she picked up the remote to the television, she felt hands on her shoulders and Chloe yelled, "boo!"

Beca simply turned her head and raised a questioning eyebrow at Chloe. "You really thought that'd work?"

"I thought maybe over time you would've become easy to scare." When they were younger Chloe always tried to scare Beca to no avail.

"You managed to scare me once." Chloe sat down right next to Beca, brushing their legs together. Beca had a passing thought of wishing she had shorts on in order to feel Chloe's skin against hers but she quickly pushed that thought away.

"Yeah? When was that?" Chloe asked.

"That time you pretended to drown so I'd jump in to save you."

Chloe smiled at the memory. "You were so pissed at me. You didn't talk to me for an hour."

"It was a horrible prank," Beca pointed out. "I even banned you from the treehouse."

"Is that treehouse still up?" Chloe asked. "You never answered me before."

"I'll have to ask my dad," Beca replied. "I haven't been to my old house since I left."

Chloe was surprised to hear this. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "The day you saw me was my first day back. I came straight to campus."

"Still not getting along with your dad?"

"We're trying to fix things between us. It's just hard for me. Especially having the step-monster around."

"Understandable." Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's, which was resting on the couch. "I do hope you work things out with your dad, though."

"Yeah, me too."

Chloe stretched over Beca's lap to grab the remote. "Want to see what's on TV?"

"Sure." Chloe scooted down the couch and laid down, resting her head in Beca's lap.

Beca was caught off guard by the action but said nothing. She placed one arm on the armrest and the other on top of the couch.

Chloe found a movie playing and left it on that. "It's a thriller. That work for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Half an hour had passed before Beca realized her hand had drifted from the back of the couch to resting on Chloe's waist. She looked at her hand for a second as she tried to decide whether she should move it or not. As she was lost in thought, Chloe spoke.

"Hey, Becs?"

Beca smiled at the nickname. "Yeah?"

"What'd you do in Oregon? Did you leave any friends behind? A boyfriend, girlfriend or something?"

Beca froze briefly. Did Chloe know she was gay? How had she found out? "Um, I didn't do much besides school and music related stuff. I liked to be around for my mom in case she needed something."

"No, I dated a few girls but it never worked out," Beca admitted. "I, um... I was never happy in the long run, ya know? I guess I'm just too picky."

Chloe grinned. "So heartbreaker, then?"

"Not on purpose." Beca was thankful that Chloe didn't make a big deal out of her sexual orientation, but she wasn't surprised. That was Chloe. Going with the flow and being as open-minded as ever. "What about you? Are you dating anyone?"

Chloe let out a light laugh. "I'd be a horrible girlfriend spending all my time with you and not paying attention to my boyfriend or girlfriend. I was dating this guy but I ended up breaking-up with him. I'm sure he was cheating on me anyway."

Beca frowned. If she was lucky enough to date Chloe, she would do everything in her power to make her happy. "I don't know why I was with him to begin with," Chloe continued. "I had been talking to a girl after the break-up but she didn't want anything serious. Just sex. I wouldn't put out so that didn't go anywhere. Me not putting out tends to be a big issue."

Beca wasn't sure why she was overjoyed by learning that Chloe was bi. It's not like she even had a chance with her friend. Pushing those thoughts aside, she smiled. "Waiting for marriage?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, not that. It just hasn't felt like the right time yet. I don't want to force it if I'm not feeling it. No one seems to understand that. I'm just too much of a romantic, I guess."

"I think that's good. Your first time should be special."

"Was your first time special?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed. "I was eighteen. I had been dating this girl for a few weeks and it just kind of happened. It wasn't anything special. It's never been anything special."

Chloe found herself thinking about how she would like to make a sexual experience special for Beca but quickly chastised herself for having dirty thoughts of her friend.

The door to the apartment opened and Aubrey walked in with Stacie.

"Hey," Chloe greeted them, not moving from her position on the couch.

"Hey, you guys missed an awesome party." Stacie walked into the living room, forcing Chloe to sit up so she could have a seat. "You have to go to the next one."

"Yeah, it wasn't as fun without you, Chlo." Aubrey sat down on Stacie's lap and smiled when the brunette kissed her neck.

"We will definitely be at the next party," Chloe promised.

"We?" Beca asked.

"Yes, we," Chloe replied. "It'll be fun. Bellas know how to party."

"That we do," Stacie agreed. "Anyway, we'll let you two get back to your movie."

After goodnights were exchanged, Chloe looked over at Beca. "I'm actually ready to call it a night myself."

"Thank god, this movie is horrible," Beca said as she picked up the remote.

Chloe slapped the brunette lightly on the thigh. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought you were enjoying it. It would've saved us both the torture."

"I hate movies in general," Beca stated. "I figured you were enjoying it."

"I was just enjoying the company." Chloe got up from the couch and held out her hand to Beca. "Come on, let's get to bed."

Beca placed her hand in Chloe's and was pulled up from the couch. She wasn't sure how she was going to sleep with Chloe so close to her but she hoped she managed to keep her cool.

* * *

Chloe rolled over in bed and stared at a sleeping Beca. She had been trying to sleep for the past three hours but her brain was working on overdrive. She quietly slipped out of bed and exited her bedroom, making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, you. Why are you up?"

Chloe jumped slightly at the voice and turned around towards the living room where Aubrey was sitting with a carton of ice cream and sheets of paper resting on her lap. "Geez, you scared me. I just couldn't sleep. You?"

Aubrey grinned. "Stacie finally went to bed. I swear she has the libido of the energizer bunny."

Chloe laughed. "Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not. Stacie's amazing... in bed and out."

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be just as worn out as her?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded. "I was looking over some Bella stuff. I was thinking of changing the songs."

Chloe's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, to these." Aubrey handed Chloe the papers she was holding.

Chloe scanned the papers and sighed. "Bree these are still old songs."

"But it's something different. You guys wanted something different. Anyway, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Do you have a thing for Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but then closed it, not sure how to respond.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered from the hallway.

"We'll talk later," Aubrey said to Chloe.

Chloe nodded and headed back towards her room. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"A stupid dream woke me up and then I noticed you weren't in bed," Beca said, tiredly. "I Just wanted to make sure my bad sleeping habits didn't make you move to the couch or something."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca back into the room. "You don't have any bad sleeping habits," she assured the brunette.

The two got back into bed and it wasn't long before Beca was sleeping again. Chloe thought about Aubrey's question and sighed. She did in fact have a thing for Beca Mitchell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beca awoke with a start and tried to sit up but Chloe had an arm wrapped around her waist. She immediately blushed as she thought back to the dream she had woken up from. It was a very sexually detailed dream about Chloe that left Beca feeling guilty… amongst other things. Beca sighed and decided that it was definitely time for her to escape back to her dorm. She tried to remove Chloe's arm from around her waist but her hold on her was tighter than she expected.

Chloe shifted a bit, pulling Beca's back flush up against her causing Beca to shiver slightly at the contact. Beca's heart skipped around in her chest and she tried again to break free.

"What are you doing?" Chloe mumbled, tiredly.

Beca froze upon hearing the angelic voice of her friend. "Nothing… I um… I have to go to the bathroom."

Chloe sleepily hummed her approval and placed a kiss on the back of Beca's neck. "Hurry back. It's cold."

Chloe's hold loosened and Beca quickly got out of bed. She looked back down at Chloe with wide eyes but the redhead was fast asleep again. Beca wasn't even sure if Chloe was aware of what she had done. Beca left the room and headed into the bathroom. Her feelings for Chloe hadn't gone away after six years of separation. She had no idea what to do. She wasn't able to admit her feelings for her best friend back then and there was no way she'd have enough courage to do it now either.

Beca looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She felt fifteen all over again. At least back then, she had a little reprieve because Chloe always wanted to make-out in order to perfect her kissing skills. Beca smiled as she thought back to their first kissing "lesson."

* * *

_Chloe stopped the movie they had been watching in Beca's room and looked over at her best friend who looked bored out of her mind. "Want to go to the treehouse?"_

_ Beca perked up a bit. The treehouse was her favorite place to go to escape from everything. Her parents fought a lot and it had become a safe haven of sorts. "Yeah, let's go." _

_ Beca got up from the bed and Chloe followed her outside to the massive backyard. Beca's mother was a successful lawyer and her father was a professor and a successful author. Money definitely wasn't tight in their household. _

_ Beca gestured for Chloe to walk up the wooden staircase that her father had opted for instead of a ladder. She then followed behind her and plopped down onto her beanbag chair. _

_ Chloe moved over to the shoebox in the room and pulled out there stash of candy. She loved it in the treehouse as well. It was about the size of a master bedroom so they could comfortably move around. "So how are things with your parents?" Chloe tossed Beca a bag of skittles and kept one for herself. _

_ Beca popped a skittle into her mouth. "They're probably going to get divorced."_

_ "Who will you choose to live with?" Chloe asked, curiously. _

_ "My mom," Beca answered. "My dad's been having an affair apparently. I overheard them arguing." _

_ Chloe was shocked to hear that. "What an ass."_

_ Beca smiled at her friend's reaction. Chloe never told her everything would be okay between her parents, she never coddled her with lies and she always listened when Beca needed someone to talk to. "Yeah, I'm just really upset with him right now. I can't even talk to him."_

_ Chloe sat on the beanbag chair with Beca. "Maybe you two can work something out one day. It would suck not to have your father in your life."_

_ "I know," Beca agreed. "We'll see what happens." _

_ Chloe took note of Beca wanting to change the subject and busied herself with skittles for a while until she could figure out how she wanted to bring up something she had been thinking about. _

_ "You're being too quiet," Beca stated. "Are you okay?"_

_ Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I just… I have a question."_

_ "I'm listening."_

_ Chloe set her bag of skittles down on the floor. "So…Shannon and the girls were teasing me about not having a first kiss yet."_

_ "Screw them. They're a bunch of bitches. I don't know why you hang out with them." Beca felt herself becoming instantly angry at the thought of anyone being mean to Chloe. _

_ Chloe shrugged. "It didn't bother me but it got me thinking. I don't want my first kiss to be with someone who's going to laugh in my face if I'm horrible at it. So um, I was hoping you wouldn't mind being my first kiss."_

_ The skittle Beca was about to put in her mouth fell from her fingers. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Chloe. "Excuse me, what?"_

_ "I'll totally understand if the answer is no," Chloe said, uncharacteristically nervous. "You probably don't want me to be your first kiss and that's totally cool."_

_ "No, um… I… we can… I'm in." Beca couldn't deny that she had wanted to kiss Chloe for months now since she had realized that her feelings for Chloe ran deeper than just friendship. _

_ Chloe smiled but she was still unsure of Beca's willingness. "Are you sure? I wouldn't be upset if you didn't want to."_

_ "No, I'm sure. So… how should we go about this?" Beca asked, trying to keep her nerves under control._

_ Chloe got up from the beanbag and sat in the middle of the floor. Beca sat down across from her with her legs folded. Chloe moved closer to her so that their knees were touching and rubbed her hands on her jeans._

_ "Ready?" Chloe asked. _

_ Beca nodded and licked her lips. _

_ Chloe leaned forward and Beca followed suit. Chloe brought her hand up to cup it behind Beca's neck and she brought their lips together. Beca kept her hands to herself, afraid to do something with them that Chloe would find offensive. When she felt Chloe's tongue trace her bottom lip, she parted her lips and let out a moan when Chloe's tongue glided along her own. _

_ She pulled back in embarrassment at the sound she had made but Chloe pulled her back. "It's okay," she muttered against her lips before kissing her again. _

_ When they finally needed to catch their break, they broke apart. Chloe watched Beca carefully trying to gauge her reaction. _

_ "Are you okay?" Chloe asked. _

_ Beca nodded. "Was that okay? I mean, did you like it?" Beca began to play with the hem of her shirt out of nervousness. _

_ Chloe smiled and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I did like it… a lot. That wasn't bad for our first time. I mean, we could practice at it if you wanted."_

_ Beca shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant when she was really flipping out inside. "We could."_

_ "Cool." Chloe went back over to Beca's beanbag and Beca joined her. The two continued on as if nothing had happened when they were both feeling a lot of things from their kiss. _

* * *

Beca let out a light chuckle remembering how comfortable they had gotten with kissing after that.

* * *

_Beca was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall while Chloe straddled her lap. The two had been invested in their make-out session for at least half an hour now. _

_ Beca bit down on Chloe's bottom lip causing the redhead to moan her approval. _

_ "That was different." Chloe pulled back from their kiss._

_ Beca smirked. "Practice is obviously making perfect."_

_ Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and moved off of Beca. She held her hand out to the girl and Beca allowed Chloe to pull her up. "Want to come over to my place for dinner? My mom's making your favorite."_

_ "Uh, yes!" Beca said, happily. "A dinner without glaring and awkward silence will be much appreciated." _

_ "You know you're welcome to eat at our place anytime," Chloe said. "My parents adore you."_

_ What Beca really wanted to do was stay in the treehouse with Chloe. She knew they weren't together. She had to remind herself of that on several occasions but she couldn't help but feel that maybe… just maybe Chloe felt the same way she did. Pushing those thoughts from her head, she gestured for Chloe to walk down the stairs, following close behind. _

* * *

Beca left the bathroom, thoughts of her childhood with Chloe lingering in her head as she entered the redhead's room. She froze for a moment before spinning around to give a naked Chloe privacy. "Sorry!"

Chloe chuckled and grabbed her robe from her closet. "It's okay. I thought you had left. I was just getting ready to go take a shower."

"Nope, still here." Beca had the image of a completely naked Chloe burnt in her mind and it was definitely doing things to her. "Um, I can go though so you can get ready for your day."

"Okay, meet me back here at twelve," Chloe said. "We have to practice."

"Practice?" Beca's mind went to those times in the treehouse.

"Yeah, Aubrey has a new set list for us," Chloe explained. "Practice is at twelve-thirty but I was hoping we could walk there together."

"Right," Beca said. "I'll, uh, see you at twelve."

Chloe looked amused by Beca's weird behavior. "Are you okay?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I'm great. Why?"

Chloe smiled. "Just making sure." She left her room to go shower, leaving Beca to change back into her clothes and haul ass back to her dorm. She really needed to get her feelings for Chloe in check before the redhead questioned her about her odd behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Beca stopped running up and down the bleachers and bent over with her hands on her knees. Chloe approached her and placed a hand on her back, which wasn't helping with Beca trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Chloe asked with concern.

Beca nodded and stood up straight causing Chloe to move her hand. "Just taking in some much needed oxygen."

Aubrey clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay, that's enough running. Let's practice these dance moves again."

Beca groaned. "Is she serious?"

"When is she not?" Amy said as she walked past Beca.

"Practice is over in fifteen minutes," Chloe pointed out. "You can handle it. I'll buy you a smoothie after."

Beca grinned. "Throw in a burger and you might have yourself a deal."

Chloe's eyes brightened. "Hey, we can go to Ralph's."

Beca smiled at hearing the place she and Chloe loved to go to as kids. "I forgot about Ralph's. We should definitely go there." Beca remembered when she had asked her dad for money to go to Ralph's. It was before she had learned about him having an affair; before everything in her life changed.

* * *

_Beca knew her parents had just gotten into a fight but Chloe would be over at her house soon and she needed money. Sighing, she knocked on her father's office door. She would usually ask her mother but the woman had stormed out of the house half an hour ago. _

_"Come in," Beca heard her father's tired voice say._

_Beca entered the office and saw her father leaning back in his chair with a bottle of his favorite scoth sitting on his desk. He sipped from his glass before giving his daughter his attention. "What can I do for you, Becs?"_

_"I'm going too Ralph's with Chloe," Beca said. "I don't have any money."_

_Ethan dug into his pocket, pulling some cash out. He flitted through it before pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to Beca._

_"Thanks," Beca took the money and remained where she was._

_"Was there something else?" Ethan asked._

_ "I wanted to pay for Chloe's meal too."_

_Ethan smiled before handing her another ten. "So this is a date?"_

_Beca frowned as she took the money. "What? No. She paid for my meal last time. I'm just returning the favor."_

_Ethan sat back in his chair still smiling. "Do you wish it was a date?"_

_"No, Dad. We're just friends. Best friends. That's it." Right? Friends. Nothing more. Okay so the making-out thing was a step over the friendship line but that was for learning purposes. What better way to learn and become comfortable with kissing than to practice with a best friend? Her heart skipping several beats when it happened was just nerves. It didn't mean anything._

_Ethan chuckled lightly before sipping his drink again. "Thou doth protest too much."_

_Beca raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Dad you're drunk."_

_Ethan waved her comment off. "You know I'd be okay with it, right?"_

_"Okay with what?" _

_"You liking Chloe as more than a friend." Ethan downed the rest of his scotch and placed it heavily on the table._

_Beca shook her head. "I don't like Chloe as more than a friend." Yes she did. She thought about her all the time; how they'd be if they were together. _

_"Alright," Ethan said, obviously not believing her. "Have fun hanging out with Chloe."_

_"Thanks." Beca left the office confused by her interaction with her father but even more confused about what she should do about her feelings for Chloe._

* * *

"Move your ass, Mitchell!" Aubrey yelled.

Beca opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by Chloe. "Behave. Go practice the moves. The faster you do that, the faster we can go eat."

Beca grumbled and made her way over to the other Bellas. She watched Stacie go over to Aubrey and laughed quietly to herself. Dating the captain definitely didn't have any perks because she still had to bust her ass during practice.

Stacie stopped in front of Aubrey and pouted. "Can I sit this one out?"

"Are your legs broken?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "I'm tired."

Aubrey smiled at the brunette. "Sure, you can sit this one out. It's a shame that you're tired, though. You'll be too tired to have sex later."

Stacie rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the group. "I hate you."

"You won't be saying that later," Aubrey smirked.

Chloe sat down beside her best friend on the bleachers. "You're horrible."

"I know," Aubrey said, proudly. "So are we going to talk about my question?"

Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion. "Your question?"

"Don't play dumb," Aubrey chided.

Chloe sighed and looked at Beca who was practicing the dance moves with Amy. "We'll talk about it later."

"Tonight," Aubrey said, leaving no room for argument.

"Why do we have to talk about it?" Chloe whined.

"Because that alt-girl with her ear monstrosities is the reason you have relationship issues all the time," Aubrey stated, matter-of-factly. "No one's ever right for you because they're not her. Freshman year you told me that there was a girl you liked but you weren't sure how to tell her so you convinced her to practice kissing with you in hopes that it would eventually spur something between you two."

"I hate that you remember everything that I ever tell you," Chloe mumbled.

Aubrey grinned and nudged Chloe's shoulder with her own. "You like her Chloe. Just watching you two together, it's obvious. And as much as it pains me to say this right now, I think you should ask her out."

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if it ruins our friendship? I just got her back. I don't want to ruin things."

"Breathe, Chlo," Aubrey chuckled. "I think she likes you back."

Chloe's eyes widened as she stared at Aubrey. "Really?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?" Aubrey looked back at the Bellas and saw Amy on the floor doing "mermaid" dancing. Rolling her eyes, Aubrey got up and headed towards her. "Amy get off the floor! Mermaid dancing is not going to be incorporated into anything this group does… _ever_!"

Chloe remained where she was, thinking about Aubrey's words. What was she going to do?

* * *

Chloe reached over the table to take a fry from Beca's plate, which brought Beca out of her thoughts.

"Hey!" Beca smiled.

Chloe grinned. "What were you thinking about?"

"Our last day in the treehouse," Beca replied. "Before I moved."

Chloe sighed and folded her arms on the table. "Crappiest day ever. I didn't even have time to wrap my mind around you moving before you were gone."

Beca's mom had found a new job in Oregon and had wasted no time in packing up her things. Beca had been told by her mother that she could stay in Atlanta with her father but Beca knew that wasn't really an option. She didn't want to stay with her father. She was too angry at him for having an affair. Besides, no matter how much she wanted to stay for Chloe, her mother needed her.

Beca nodded in agreement. "Definitely a crappy day. I'm sorry again for how I stopped talking to you. I wish I had handled things better."

Chloe reached her hand across the table to place it on Beca's. "I'm not upset anymore. I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too." Beca returned the smile. "Ready to get out of here? I have some new mixes you can listen to."

"Always up for new mixes." Chloe pulled her wallet out of her purse but Beca was quicker than her.

Beca placed the money on the table. "I've got it."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Beca said as she got up from the booth. She held her arm out to Chloe and the redhead smiled as she got up and laced her arm through Beca's before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Seriously?" Stacie exclaimed as she laid on Aubrey's bed with her girlfriend cuddled up beside her.

"Seriously," Aubrey replied, liking how Stacie was running her fingers through her hair.

"I knew it. They have chemistry," Stacie replied.

"Chemistry that I don't think either of them are going to expand on. I don't want to be that friend who interferes but I have a feeling they're going to be stupid about this whole thing and just be miserable for the rest of their lives."

Stacie placed a kiss on Aubrey's forehead. "Then let's do something about it. We can totally be matchmakers."

"How are we going to go about getting those two to pull their heads out of their asses?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie grinned. "We'll think of something." She moved so that she was on top of Aubrey. "But until then." She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

Aubrey smiled into the kiss before flipping Stacie over.

"No, you got to top me last night," Stacie whined as she tried to flip them over.

Aubrey pushed her hips down into Stacie's to keep the brunette from flipping them over. "And you enjoyed everyone second of it." She kissed Stacie again and the brunette found herself melting into the kiss.

"Okay, I can embrace being a bottom for right now," Stacie said against Aubrey's lips before the two lost themselves in each other.


End file.
